militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Billy Geen
| birth_place = Newport, Monmouthshire | death_date = | death_place = Hooge, Flanders, Belgium | ru_position = Wing | ru_amateuryears = 1910–1913 ? 1910–1914 1910–1911 | ru_amateurclubs = Oxford University RFC Blackheath F.C. Newport RFC Barbarian F.C. Monmouthshire | ru_amclubcaps = | ru_amclubpoints = | ru_amupdate = | ru_nationalteam = Wales | ru_nationalyears = 1912–1913 | ru_nationalcaps = 3 | ru_nationalpoints = (0) | ru_ntupdate = | ru_coachclubs = | ru_coachyears = | ru_coachupdate = | relatives = Frank Purdon, uncle | school = Haileybury College | university = Oxford University }} William "Billy" Purdon Geen (14 March 1891 – 31 July 1915) was a Welsh international rugby union wing who played club rugby for Newport and county rugby for Monmouthshire. Geen was selected for Wales on three occasions.Welsh Rugby Union player profile Rugby career Geen was born in NewportNewport RFC player profiles but was educated at Haileybury College in England before being accepted into Oxford University. While at Oxford he was selected to play against Cambridge in 1910, 1911, 1912 and 1913. He joined Newport Rugby Club in 1910 and on October 24, 1912 was a member of the squad that faced the touring South African team. Geen was not first choice for the game, but when George Hirst failed to recover from an injury sustained ar Leicester the week before, Geen was his replacement.Billot (1974), pg 93. It was an outstanding game for Newport, who won the game 9–3, one of only three teams to beat the Springboks on the tour and Geen played his part, bringing down Johan Stegmann when he was within sight of the try line.Billot (1974), pg 94. Geen was praised after the match for his playBillot (1974), pg 98. and later during the tour he gained his first cap for Wales against the same touring South Africans. Geen played just two more games for Wales, the first under the captaincy of team mate Tommy Vile in 1913 against England. His final game for Wales was in a win against Ireland two months later. International matches played 'Wales'Smith (1980), pg 466. * 1913 * Ireland 1913 * 1912 Military career In August 1914, Geen signed up to serve his country, joing the 60th Royal Rifle Regiment Corps. He trained in Petworth and was sent to the Front in May 1915. Originally his battalion was withdrawn from combat, but two days later it was sent to support the 41st Brigade at the Second Battle of Ypres. By the time he was killed in action at Hooge, Flanders he had reached the rank of Second Lieutenant. He has no grave but is remembered at Menin Gate.Rugby Heroes who went to War BBC Online Matthew Ferris, November 2008 Bibliography * * References Category:1891 births Category:1915 deaths Category:Welsh rugby union players Category:Wales international rugby union players Category:People from Newport, Wales Category:Rugby union wings Category:British military personnel killed in World War I Category:Oxford University RFC players Category:Newport RFC players Category:Monmouthshire County RFC players Category:Barbarian F.C. players Category:People educated at Haileybury and Imperial Service College Category:King's Royal Rifle Corps officers Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford